


【刚cha】诗岛刚与猫

by Ma_Festal_Cry



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ma_Festal_Cry/pseuds/Ma_Festal_Cry





	【刚cha】诗岛刚与猫

诗岛刚养了一只叫Chase的猫。

这只猫是他的姐姐诗岛雾子捡回来的。诗岛刚自己从来没想过要养猫，而且说白了，他对养宠物从来都有一种强烈的排斥感。或许是因为从小在父亲蛮野天十郎的实验室里见过太多被生化实验折腾得奄奄一息的动物，那些动物有的毫无生气地躺在铁笼里，有的疯狂而持续地做着无用的撞击想要破笼而出，有的身上缺少或是多出了一部分肢体，有的已经开始发生病变。诗岛刚小的时候就很害怕到父亲的实验室去，不仅仅是因为那些可怜又可怖的生物身上发生的骇人变化，更是因为年幼的孩子能够从这些各种各样的动物眼睛里，无一例外地看出同样对人类的憎恨。

所以诗岛刚从小就对动物敬而远之。当同班里的孩子开始养一些小鸡、小鸭或是小兔子，当老师在教室的休闲角放上了一小缸颜色漂亮的金鱼，当回家的路上遇到出门遛狗的邻居，诗岛刚永远只是冷眼旁观着这一切。

但姐姐会捡回一只流浪猫并不在诗岛刚的预料之内。

和诗岛刚不同，生性温柔的姐姐并不排斥小动物。尽管她也曾和诗岛刚一同目睹过生化实验室里那些实验动物的惨状，但或许是因为那时的雾子已经成长到了懂得是非和共情的年纪，与仅仅是懵懂地感受着恐惧的诗岛刚不同，那时的雾子就已经会发出“好可怜”的心声。

在那之后，温柔的姐姐也没有一次排斥过人类以外的动物。相反，实验室的经历让她对动物越发地温柔了起来。她也常常教导诗岛刚要与动物们友好相处，但童年时那种被混淆的厌恶感却已经深深刻在诗岛刚的意识里了。

被雾子捡回来的这只猫叫Chase。那是雾子给它起的名字。Chase原本并没有名字，或者说，它原本只有一个甚至不能被称为名字的编号。在雾子刚刚把它带回家的时候，诗岛刚看见它身上绑着一块金属牌，上面只记着000这个编号。无需多言，姐弟俩只一眼就明白了这只猫曾是在某个实验室里被用作实验体的生物，大概是在实验结束后便被人遗弃了。雾子捡到它的时候，这只猫浑身伤痕累累，正躺在偏僻小路边满是垃圾的水沟里。不巧的是那天正下着雨，堆满垃圾的水沟很快就蓄起水来。雾子撑着伞路过时，那只猫正挣扎着，似乎想要爬出水沟，却在雨中一次又一次地滑落回去，终于躺在沟底失去了知觉。天还在下着大雨，沟里的水位越积越深，再过不久，很快就要没过这只无名的猫的躯体。然后在天亮之后，路边的水沟里就会多出一具无人关心的猫尸，就和这条水沟里随处可见的垃圾一样。

于是一个下着大雨的夜晚，诗岛刚打开门，发现浑身湿透的姐姐怀里抱着一只伤痕累累的猫咪。

雾子和刚拆掉了猫身上的编号牌。他们给猫上药、包扎。其实大部分的事情都是雾子在做，但刚却也从来没能做到真正的放着不管。在两人的交替照看下，曾经奄奄一息的猫也渐渐痊愈了。当猫咪痊愈的时候，雾子想要帮它恢复跑跳的能力，拿回来了很多逗猫的小玩具。刚坐在离猫稍远一些的地方，看雾子拿着玩具站在猫咪面前跃跃欲试的样子，忍不住笑着调侃她喜欢瞎操心，一边心不在焉地从玩具堆里拿起一个小球在手上把玩。

就在这个时候，猫开口叫了一声。是很普通、很普通的猫叫声，但雾子和刚却都愣住了。这是他们第一次听到它的声音。无论是在雨天的水沟里挣扎的时候，还是在雾子给它的伤口上药的时候，这只猫都不曾发出一点声音。它只是安静地，睁着它的眼睛，看着这一切。雾子和刚曾经怀疑过它是不是已经失声了，毕竟捡到它的时候它是那样的伤痕累累，在看不见的地方，说不定也受过什么样的伤害。

但它终于还是发出了声音。和任何猫咪都一样的，极其普通的猫叫的声音。一瞬间，雾子难以置信地捂嘴看着它，不禁哽咽了起来。诗岛刚也愣住了，他和那只猫四目相对，它的眼睛还是和往日一样，安静地睁着。但那眼神不一样。和诗岛刚在实验室里见过的所有动物的眼神都不一样。那双眼睛里，没有对人类的憎恨。那是安静的，平和的，极其清澈的眼神。

尽管它也是残忍的实验的牺牲品之一。

诗岛刚一失神，手里的玩具球就掉在了地上，发出“咚”的一声响。一瞬间，两人一猫都回过神来。紫色的小球感受不到房间里的情绪，只是在惯性的作用下咕噜噜地滚远。雾子和刚看着那颗小球向远处滚去，突然间，猫却迅速地向滚远的小球追过去，快得像一道闪电，没几秒就把还在滚动的紫色小球扑在了爪下。看到这样的猫咪，雾子忍不住“噗哧”一声笑了出来。

“就叫它‘Chase’吧。”雾子这么说。刚也没有什么反对的意见。

于是一只叫“Chase”的猫咪，从此就住在了诗岛家里。

尽管诗岛刚多次对姐姐声明“自己捡回来的动物就要自己负责到底”，但世事总是不尽如人愿。在最开始的时候，诗岛雾子还总是尽力从繁忙的工作之余挤出时间来照料Chase，但很快，她就和一起工作的泊进之介坠入了爱河。

恋爱是一件需要耗费大量的时间和精力的事，雾子开始频繁地拜托刚帮她照料Chase。诗岛刚虽然嘴上抗议着，但他实在没办法让一脸幸福的姐姐的约会泡汤。于是，渐渐地，Chase就变成了诗岛刚一个人在照料。

Chase看起来对饲养人的更换没有什么意见。尽管诗岛雾子刚离开的时候它表现得有点不适应，但在诗岛刚不耐烦地对它说“你最喜欢的姐姐忙着恋爱去了，你再叫唤也没用”之后，Chase就好像听懂了似的没再抱怨过什么。

诗岛刚对待小动物从来没有像雾子那样足够的温柔与耐心，这让他一开始很担心自己能不能照顾好Chase。但好在Chase看起来并不需要他过多的照料，可能是因为曾经在实验室里遭受过很多残酷对待的缘故，Chase总是能够很好地照顾自己。于是诗岛刚也就渐渐地放下了担心，每天按时给它放好食物和水，便去忙自己的事情去了。Chase和刚并不过度亲近，它不是那种黏人的家养猫咪，但有的时候它会一声不吭地跟在刚的身后。有的时候，刚从一个房间走到另一个房间去拿什么东西，拿到东西一转身就差点踩着Chase的猫尾巴，吓得刚常常猛地直接向后坐在地上。还有时候，刚正在厨房里做着菜，拿了酱油给锅里的肉调味，想要把酱油瓶放回去的时候却发现Chase出现在原本酱油瓶所在的地方，刚的手一抖差点把半瓶酱油都倒进了锅里。

为了这类的事情，刚没少朝Chase大喊大叫。但每到这时候，Chase总是一副不明所以的样子，就像平时一样安静地睁着眼睛望着诗岛刚，没过多久就让诗岛刚觉得朝着一只猫大吼大叫的自己脑子有病了起来，最后便总是不了了之。

诗岛雾子结婚，是在那之后半年的事。和同部门的泊进之介兜兜转转了好久，他们终于踏入了幸福的婚姻的殿堂。结婚的那天，诗岛刚带着Chase去了。全身正装的他带着一只猫咪出席婚礼，引来了很多人的指指点点。但诗岛刚对此毫不在意，对于已经没有了父亲和母亲的他们姐弟两人来说，Chase就是他唯一能带来的家人了。

婚礼前，穿着白婚纱的诗岛雾子最后一次拥抱了Chase，泊进之介和诗岛刚都在一旁站着，西装笔挺。

“Chase，从今天开始，我就要和泊先生一起生活了。”雾子对怀里的猫咪说，“对不起，擅自捡了你回来，却不能陪你到最后。不过，家里还有刚在。别看他嘴上凶，其实刚很喜欢你的。就像我一样，他一定也早就把你当成了重要的家人了。”

在一旁传来的刚的“姐姐——”的抱怨声中，雾子和进之介不约而同地笑了起来。

“Chase，你要和刚一起，幸福地生活下去哦。”雾子这么说着，吻了一下Chase柔软的毛。抬起头，Chase仍然用那Chase特有的安静的眼神注视着她，就和第一天雾子把它捡回来的时候一样。

雾子把Chase交到刚的手上，然后走到泊进之介的身边。诗岛刚抱着Chase，与挽手站在一起的，穿着黑西装和白婚纱的进之介和雾子视线相交。他们微笑着，眼神里充满了对曾经陪伴的感谢，和对未来即将展开的新生活的祝福。

在那之后，住在门口写着诗岛的公寓里的，就只剩下了诗岛刚和一只猫。

尽管讨厌养宠物，但刚还是发现，在姐姐离开了的这个公寓里Chase是他唯一的依靠。诗岛刚原本就是一个十分随性的人，如果没有Chase在的话，独自居住的他大概很快就会活得不成样子吧。但Chase就仿佛是挡在他朝着毫无章法地生活的大道上飞驰而去的绊脚石，尽管刚觉得自己什么时候吃饭都无所谓，但每天还是要按时地给Chase准备好它的食物。Chase虽然总是安静地待在一旁，但却意外地很固执，每当诗岛刚懒得准备晚饭的时候就不停地在他脚边兜兜转转，烦得刚只能起身准备晚餐。每天早上把刚吵醒的也是Chase，每当心烦意乱地从早晨七点的床上爬起来的时候，刚总是要质疑自己到底是为了什么才选择自由摄影师这种生活随意的职业。

但Chase就是那样的，它从来都没有改变过。即使是在诗岛雾子搬离了这个公寓的现在，它也依旧如同往常那样生活着。它仍旧会默默跟在诗岛刚身后，不经意的时候会把诗岛刚吓一跳，然后在诗岛刚怒不可遏的时候，睁着那双不明就里的眼睛安静地看着他。久而久之，诗岛刚也渐渐觉得这样的生活和姐姐离开之前没多大不同。他常常会收到姐姐和姐夫发来的消息，得知他们现在在另一个家里生活得很好。这样也挺好的，诗岛刚想着。他看看Chase，想起雾子在婚礼上说的那句话，“Chase，你要和刚一起，幸福地生活下去哦。”和以前没有什么不同，诗岛刚想。现在他和Chase仍然很好地生活着，姐姐也依旧过得很幸福。只不过住在了不同的地方，但他们所拥有的幸福却是不曾改变的，诗岛刚这么想。或许，今后就和姐姐说的一样，幸福地生活下去就好了吧。

那时候，诗岛刚这么想着。

————————————————————————————

意外总是无法预料地到来。那天，当蛮野天十郎驱使着那辆高速的汽车朝穿过马路的诗岛刚撞去的时候，诗岛刚一时间还并不明白周围的行人为何惊呼。

但他看见了马路对面的Chase。他一瞬间只是诧异，他想不通平时总是默默地待在家里，安静地睁着那双眼睛的Chase为何会出现在这里。他看到奔跑过来的Chase快如闪电，就像那天雾子给它起名之前追逐着滚落的小球时一样。Chase朝他奔跑着，它跳跃起来，诗岛刚被吓了一跳，他一瞬间不禁向后倒去，就和平时在家里被突然出现在身后的Chase吓到时一模一样。

然后飞驰而过的汽车从诗岛刚的面前擦过。它错开了诗岛刚，却结结实实地撞到了跳跃起来的Chase。

诗岛刚跌坐在地上，他无法做出反应。蛮野控制的那辆车犹豫了一下最终还是从现场逃走，渐渐涌过来的人们赶到诗岛刚身边，紧张地问他有没有事。诗岛刚听到有人打电话报了警，听到有救护车朝这边开过来的声音，但他无法做出任何反应。他仍旧坐在地上，一动不动地，目光看向不远处的地方。在那里，有一只倒在血泊里的猫无人问津。那是Chase的尸体躺在地上。

 

听到消息的雾子和进之介赶来的时候，诗岛家的公寓里，就只有诗岛刚一个人。

 

在那之后，诗岛刚开始学着自己一个人生活。他没有再养别的宠物，也许他仍旧还是很讨厌养宠物也说不定。Chase刚被捡回来的时候身上戴着的那块金属牌被他翻了出来，他原本以为这块编号牌早就已经被扔了，但诗岛雾子说这是Chase从人类那里收到的第一样东西，虽然是做实验的人们给了Chase如此残忍的对待，但也是他们给了Chase这个身份，让Chase最终能够到她和刚的身边来。

诗岛刚在金属牌的背面笨拙地刻上了“CHASE”这个名字。尽管他刻的字并不怎么好看，但比起金属牌正面的“000”，他觉得这个名字才是真正应该刻在这块牌子上的东西。

他找来一段绳子，将那块金属牌像项链一样戴着，走到哪都不曾摘下。在诗岛刚后来的人生中，他认识了很多很多的人，各种各样、形形色色。其中不少人问过诗岛刚关于这条项链的事，但每当诗岛刚回答“这是我家猫的名牌”的时候，所有人都只当他是在开玩笑。这也不能怪他们，诗岛刚原本就是一个喜欢开玩笑的人。也正是因为这种乐观开朗的性格，在刚凭借优秀的技术和敏锐的视角在摄影界崭露头角之后，他便迅速地成为了众人的焦点，被当做摄影界一颗冉冉升起的新星。

随着刚的名气渐大，对于他走到哪都戴着的这条项链，也渐渐传出了各种各样的传闻。其中最广为流传的一个说法，认定诗岛刚不肯摘下的这条项链，是他死去的恋人的遗物。诗岛刚听过关于这条项链的种种传言，但面对人们各种各样的猜测，他也只是一笑了之。

他握着系在绳子上的金属牌，想起雾子结婚那天对他和Chase说过的话。

你们要一起，幸福地生活下去哦。

那个时候，明明迈向婚姻殿堂的人是雾子，但她看向他们的目光里，却有说不尽的祝福。

诗岛刚回忆起那时的画面，低头微微笑着。刻着“CHASE”的金属牌，在他的手中反射着阳光。

不知为什么，诗岛刚觉得，只要戴着Chase的这块金属牌，他就一定能找到未来通往幸福生活的道路。虽然他不知道自己在今后的人生里会遇到什么。虽然，他不知道自己一个人究竟能不能好好地走下去。但诗岛刚就是这么毫无来由地相信着。就像当初诗岛雾子从他的生活中离开的时候，他靠着Chase平安无事地撑下来了一样。现在，他也一定能靠着被刻在金属牌上的这份对Chase的思念，在未来的生活中，找到通往幸福的方法。

刻在金属牌背面的大写的“CHASE”，在诗岛刚的胸前摇晃着，仿佛回应他的思念似地，字迹拙劣地反射着阳光。

 


End file.
